This specification relates to a neural network for processing images of biological cells.
Neural networks are machine learning models that employ one or more layers of models to generate an output, e.g., one or more classifications, for a received input. Some neural networks include one or more hidden layers in addition to an output layer. The output of each hidden layer is used as input to the next layer in the network, i.e., the next hidden layer or the output layer of the network. Each layer of the network generates an output from a received input in accordance with current values of a respective set of parameters.
Existing methods of processing cells include manually washing the cells with fluorescent markers to generate stained cells. From the stained cells, scientists can manually identify characteristics of the cells.